Los siete pecados Capitales
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: Todos somos humanos... caemos en el pecado y pedimos perdón, pero rara vez lo sentimos en verdad. Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Pereza, Ira, Envidia, Soberbia


-Sakura-san, me pasas el hairdress?

-Claro aqui tienes

-Gracias.

Una pelirrosa vestida de servienta le pasaba una cinta blanca a una mano fina y palida que sobresalia de la cortina del probador.

-Hinata-chan, ya estas?

-Si

-Sal entonces.

-Me da verguenza Sakura-san.

-Sal y no me obligues a entrar.

-E...esta bien.

La cortina se abrio y de ella salio una jovencita de apenas 17 años, palida, de cabello largo, negro con algunos reflejos azules con un hairdress por encima. Vestia, al igual que su amiga, de servienta.

-Waaaa!Te queda genial!Venga, ahora a atender las mesas.

La energica pelirrosa de tez lechosa y ojos verdes arrastro a su compañera afuera del cuartito.

Las dos chicas eran las nuevas empleadas del TT maid cafe.

-Ya voy Sakura-san, no me arrastres.

-Gomen ^^"

Las dos jovenes se dispucieron a atender las mesas y repartir las bebidas junto a otras empleadas. Mientras tanto, dos hombres jovenes afuera del TT estaban desidiendose si entrar o no al local.

-Venga teme, sera divertido!hay chicas lindas!-Decia un guapo rubio de ojos azules.

-Pareceremos gays si entramos alli dobe!Como es que no lo pillas?!.-Le contestaba el otro chico, de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros.

-Venga teme!No seas aguafiestas.-diciendo eso lo empujo hacia el local.

Al lado de la cafeteria se alzaba una sombria mancion. En la cual pasaban sucesos nada legales.

En medio de una gran sala, una hombre, lleno de sanre y heridas estaba postrado sobre el suelo, inconsiente.

-Que haremos señor?.-dijo Lee, un hombre vestido con un traje verde y con un corte de pelo un tanto ridiculo.

-Lo matamos Gaara?-pregunto una rubia de cuatro coletas, que portaba un abanico sobre su espalda-O lo dejamos vivo? La verdad, no creo que pueda darnos mas información.

En ese momento, atraves de la mini camara escondida en el traje de Lee dos personas estaban recopilando información sobre la mafia mas poderosa de japon

-Espero que no le maten..

-Solo es un peon TenTen

-Que cruel eres Hyuga.

-No me critiques y mejor llama a tu amiguita Ino para que envie refuerzos.

-Como quieras.

TenTen saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Ino?

-Dime TenTen.

-Los descubrimos, y tenemos pruebas, envia al escuadron 2.

-Ok. Quieres que vaya Shikamaru tambien?

-Solo si no le parece problematico.-rio la castaña.

-Vale, bye.

-Vamos Kakashi, que llegas tarde!

-Espera Kurenai! Aun no he desayunado.

-Lo haras en la oficina, corre!

-Voy, voy.

Bastante alejado de ese sitio, sentado sobre un sillon de cuero, con una expreción totalmente aburrida, un hombre observaba el mundo de los mortales con gran desinteres.

Era palido, de cabellos naranjas y con numerosas perforaciones sobre su cara. A su lado, levantada se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azulados, recogidos con un broche decorado con una rosa blanca.

Estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de su señor, lista para ser necesitada.

-Cada dia que pasa los mortales me aburren mas y mas.-rompio el silencio el pelinaranja.

La joven no le contesto, mas que nada porque era muda, simplemente se quedo quieta.

-No crees que es la hora de hacerlo mas interesante, mi querida Konan?

La mujer le dedico una sonrisa y asintio.

-Te gustaria, pequeña rosa?

La joven volvio a asentir.

-Que asi sea.

En ese momento, en siete puntos del mundo, siete personas levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos por la llamada que sono en su cabeza.

Lujuria

Gula

Avaricia

Pereza

Ira

Envidia

Soberbia

*Cada cual con su pecado.*

-Hinata?

-Eh, estoy bien, solo me parecio oir algo.

-Teme, que te pasa?Pareces raro.

-Hmpf

-Neji?Estas bien?

-Si TenTen, no pasa nada, sigamos con el espionaje.

-Sabaku no-sama, que desidis, lo matamos?

-Eh? Ah, si, si. Matadlo

-Cabeza de zanahoria! Estas en las nubes o que?

-Callate Juugo!

-Shikamaru! Idiota!Vas o no vas?

-Eh...no, es demasiado problematico.

-Kakshi-sensei, otra vez llega tarde.

-Lo siento, me parecio que...

-Si, si...

Konan observaba a los siete humanos que tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en la red de su amo. Pero se libraran de el. En cuanto ella tenga el poder.

Si

Poder


End file.
